interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AB
=ab= * prep * ab ovo ???? * pt: ab ovo [L * en: ab ovo , from the beginning =ab ovo= * ab ???? * it: prep da; indicante provenienza, punto di partenza o origine. Esempi: venir ab Roma venire da Roma; laborar ab le matino lavorare dal mattino; Leonardo ab Vinci Leonardo da Vinci; * pt: prep de; (proveniência) * en: prep since, from; provenience, origin, point of beginning. Examples: venir ab Roma to come from Roma; laborar ab le matino to work since morning; Leonardo ab Vinci Leonardo from Vinci; * GTI =abaca= * sub (abacá) * es: abacá * it: abacà, canapa di Manila * pt: abacá * en: abaca, Manila hemp * GTI =abaco= * sub * abaco ???? * (ábaco) * es: n ábaco * fr: n abaque, boulier * it: n abaco, pallottoliere * pt: n ábaco * en: n abacus * GTI =abandonamento= * sub * abandonamento ???? * es: n abandonamiento * fr: n abandonnement, abandon * it: n abbandonamento * pt: n abandonamento * en: n abandonment (1. action of abandoning; 2. state of being abandoned); II. abandon * GTI =abandonar= * v * abandonar ???? * 1 * es: v abandonar * fr: v abandonner * it: v abbandonare * pt: v abandonar * en: v to abandon * 2 * abandonar se a * es: v entregarse a, darse a * fr: v s'abandonner à * it: v abbandonarsi a * pt: v entregar-se, dar-se * en: v to indulge in * GTI =abandonate= * adj =abandono= * sub * abandono ???? * es: n abandono * fr: n abandon * it: n abbandono * pt: n abandono * en: n I. abandonment (1. action of abandoning; 2. state of being abandoned); II. abandon * ◊ deriv. abandonar; abandonamento * GTI =abasia= * sub =abassamento= * sub * abassamento ???? * pt: n abaixamento * en: n lowering; also: abasement; * abassamento de un equation Math. reduction of an equation =abassar= * v * abassar ???? * pt: v abaixar * fr: v abaisser * en: v to lower; also: to abase; * abassar un perpendicular Geom. to drop a perpendicular =abat-jour= * sub * abat-jour ???? * pt: n abat-jour [F, abajur, quebra-luz (compare: paralumine) =abatter= * v * abatter ???? * pt: v abater * en: v to knock or cast down * ◊ abattimento; abattitor; abattitorio; abattite =abattimento= * sub * abattimento ???? * pt: n abatimento (fraqueza; desalento; desanimo; decadência; desconto; morte (de gado); corte (de arvores); queda (de edifício ou de terreno) * en: n despondency, dejection =abattite= * adj * abattite ???? * pt: adj abatido/a * en: 1. pp of abatter ; 2. adj downcast, dejected =abattitor= * sub * abattitor ???? * pt: n abatedor (aquele que abate ou diminui; ~ de gado (magarefe), lenhador, etc.) * en: n one who knocks down; also: feller, wood-cutter, slaughterer, etc. =abattitorio= * sub * abattitorio ???? * pt: n matadouro * en: n slaughterhouse, abattoir =abaxial= * adj * abbatia ???? * pt: n abadia * en: n 1. abbacy; 2. abbey =abbate= * sub * abbate ???? * pt: n abade * en: n abbot * ◊ abbatessa; abbatia-abbatial =abbatessa= * sub * abbatessa ???? * pt: n abadessa * en: n abbess =abbatia= * sub =abbatial= * adj * abbatial ???? * pt: adj abacial * en: adj abbatial * abbinar ???? * pt: v combinar, unir =abbordabile= * adj * abbordabile ???? * pt: adj abordável, acessível * en: adj approachable, accessible =abbordage= * sub * abbordage (-aje) ???? * pt: n Naut. (acto de) abordar (um barco) * en: n Naut. (act of) boarding (a ship) =abbordar= * v * abbordar ???? * pt: v abordar * en: v 1. to land ( ???? to go ashore from a ship or boat); 2. Navy to board ( ???? to come alongside in order to attack); 3. to accost, address * ◊ abbordo; abbordage; abbordabile =abbordator= * sub =abbordo= * sub * abbordo ???? * pt: n Naut. (acto de) abordar (um navio) * en: n 1. Naut. (act of) landing; 2. Navy (act of) boarding (a ship) =abbreviamento= * sub * abbreviamento ???? * pt: n abreviação * en: n abridgement, abbreviation =abbreviar= * v * abbreviar ???? * pt: v abreviar * en: v to abridge, abbreviate * ◊ abbreviamento; abbreviation; abbreviative; abbreviator; abbreviatura =abbreviate= * adj =abbreviation= * sub * abbreviation ???? * pt: n abreviação * en: n abbreviation, abridgment =abbreviative= * adj * abbreviative ???? * pt: adj abreviativo/a * en: adj abridging, abbreviatory * abbreviativemente ???? * pt: adv abreviadamente =abbreviator= * sub * abbreviator ???? * pt: n abreviador * en: n 1. abridger, abbreviator; 2. R.C.Ch. abbreviator =abbreviatura= * sub * abbreviatura ???? * pt: n abreviação * en: n abbreviation ( ???? shortened form of a word) =abc= * sub =abdicante= * adj =abdicante= * sub =abdicar= * v * abdicar ???? * pt: v abdicar * en: v to abdicate * ◊ abdication; abdicative =abdicatari= * adj =abdication= * sub * abdication ???? * pt: n abdicação * en: n abdication =abdicative= * adj * abdicative ???? * pt: adj abdicativo/a * en: adj abdicative * abdicativemente ???? * pt: adv abdicativamente =abdicator= * sub =abdicatori= * adj =abdominal= * adj * abdominal ???? * pt: adj abdominal * en: adj abdominal =abdomine= * sub * abdomine ???? * pt: n abdome, abdomén * en: n abdomen * ◊ abdominal =abdominose= * adj =abducer= * v * abducer ???? * pt: v abduzir * en: v to lead away, abduce; 2. [Physiol. to abduct * ◊ abduction; abductor * abduct- * en: see abducer =abduction= * sub * abduction ???? * pt: n Fisiol. abdução * en: n Physiol. abduction =abductor= * adj =abductor= * sub * abductor ???? * pt: n Fisiol. abdutor * en: n Physiol. abductor =abece= * sub =abecedario= * sub * Abel ???? * pt: nprm Abel * en: nprm Abel =abelia= * sub =abelian= * adj =aberrante= * adj * aberrante ???? * pt: adj aberrante (fora do normal) * en: adj aberrant ( ???? deviating from the normal type) * aberrantemente ???? * pt: adv aberrantemente =aberrantia= * sub =aberrar= * v * aberrar ???? * pt: v aberrar * en: v to deviate, aberrate * ◊ aberrante; aberration =aberration= * sub * aberration ???? * pt: n aberração * en: n aberration =abhorrente= * adj =abhorrentia= * sub =abhorrer= * v * abhorrer ???? * pt: v aborrecer * en: v to abhor * ◊ abhorrimento; abhorribile =abhorribile= * adj * abhorribile ???? * pt: adj abominável, odioso/a * en: adj abominable, hateful * abhorribilemente ???? * pt: adv aborrecivelmente =abhorrimento= * sub * abhorrimento ???? * pt: n aborrecimento, ódio * en: n abhorrence =abiberar= * v * abiberar ???? * pt: v abeverar * en: v to water (1. to supply with drink; 2. to irrigate) =abiberatorio= * sub * abiberatorio ???? * pt: n bebedouro * en: n watering-place, water-hole =abiete= * sub * abiete ???? * pt: n abete; * abiete de Canada abete do Canada; * abiete sibiric abete siberiano * en: n fir (1. fir-tree; 2. fir wood); * abiete de Canada hemlock (spruce) =abietin= * adj * -abile ???? * pt: sufixo adjectival com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? que pode ser...) compare: observabile etc.; admirabile etc. * en: suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -able ( ???? that can be ...ed; that is worthy to be ...ed) * ◊ observabile etc.; admirabile etc. =abiogenese (-esis)= * sub * abiogenese (-génese) ???? * pt: n abiogénese, (espontâneo) * en: n abiogenesis, spontaneous generation * abiogenesis (-génesis) ???? * pt: n abiogénese, (espontâneo) * en: n abiogenesis, spontaneous generation =abiogenetic= * adj * abiogenetic ???? * pt: adj abiogenético/a * en: adj abiogenetic * abiogeneticamente ???? * pt: adv abiogeneticamente =abiotic= * adj =abiotrophia= * sub =abject-= * en: see abjic- =abjecte= * adj * abjecte ???? * pt: adj abjecto/a * en: adj abject, mean =abjection= * sub * abjection ???? * pt: n abjecção * en: n abjection, abjectness * abjic- -jic-/-ject- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ abjection; abjecte =abjurabile= * adj =abjuramento= * sub =abjurar= * v * abjurar ???? * pt: v abjurar * en: v to abjure (1. to forswear; 2. to recant, repudiate) * ◊ abjuration =abjuration= * sub * abjuration ???? * pt: n abjuração * en: n abjuration =abjurator= * sub =abjuratori= * adj =ablactar= * v =ablactation= * sub =ablandar= * v * ablandar ???? * pt: v abrandar * en: v to soften; also: to mollify, mitigate, assuage, etc. =ablastina= * sub =ablation= * sub =ablative= * adj =ablativo= * sub * ablativo ???? * pt: n ablativo; * ablativo absolute ablativo absoluto * en: n ablative; * ablativo absolute ablative absolute =ablaut= * sub =ablegato= * sub =abluer= * v * abluer ???? * pt: v abluir * en: v to wash, cleanse * ◊ ablution * ablut- * en: see abluer =ablution= * sub * ablution ???? * pt: n ablução, lavagem * en: n ablution, washing =abnegar= * v * abnegar ???? * pt: v abnegar * en: v to deny oneself, abnegate * ◊ abnegation =abnegation= * sub * abnegation ???? * pt: n abnegação * en: n abnegation, self-denial =abolimento= * sub * abolimento ???? * pt: n abolição * en: n abolishment, abolition =abolir= * v * abolir ???? * pt: v abolir * en: v to abolish * ◊ abolimento; abolition-abolitionismo, abolitionista =abolition= * sub * abolition ???? * pt: n abolição * en: n abolition, abolishment =abolitionismo= * sub * abolitionismo ???? * pt: n abolicionismo * en: n abolitionism =abolitionista= * adj =abolitionista= * sub * abolitionista ???? * pt: n abolicionista * en: n abolitionist =abolitive= * adj =abomaso= * sub =abominabile= * adj * abominabile ???? * pt: adj abominável * en: adj abominable * abominabilemente ???? * pt: adv abominavelmente * abominar ???? * pt: v abominar * en: v to abominate * ◊ abominabile; abomination =abominar= * v =abomination= * sub * abomination ???? * pt: n abominação * en: n abomination (1. loathing; 2. loathsome object) =abonamento= * sub * abonamento ???? * pt: n subscrição (a um jornal) * en: n subscription (to a periodical, etc.) =abonar (I)= * v =abonar (II)= * v * abonar¹ ???? * pt: v subscrever; * abonar se v subscrever-se (a um jornal, etc.) * en: v to enter the subscription (to a periodical, etc.) of (a person); * abonar se to subscribe (to a periodical, etc.) * ◊ abonamento * abonar² ???? * pt: v abonar * en: v to improve ( ???? to make better) =abonato= * sub * abor- [-bor-/-bort- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ abortive; aborto-abortar-abortamento * aborigines (-ígines) ???? * pt: n pl aborígine * en: npl aborigines =aboral= * adj =aborigine= * adj =aborigines= * sub pl * abort- * en: see abor- =abortamento= * sub * abortamento ???? * pt: n aborto * en: n miscarriage, abortion =abortar= * v * abortar ???? * pt: v abortar * en: v I. to miscarry (1. to have a miscarriage; 2. to come to nought); II. Biol. to abort ( ???? to remain undeveloped or shrink away) =abortator= * sub =abortive= * adj * abortive ???? * pt: adj abortivo/a * en: adj abortive =abortivo= * sub =aborto= * sub * aborto ???? * pt: n aborto * en: n abortion =abracadabra= * sub * abraciar ???? * pt: v abraçar =abrader= * v * abrader ???? * pt: v abrasar * en: v to abrade * ◊ abrasion; abrasive * abras- * en: see abrader =abrasion= * sub * abrasion ???? * pt: n abrasão * en: n abrasion =abrasive= * adj * abrasive ???? * pt: adj abrasivo/a * en: adj abrasive * abrasivemente ???? * pt: adv abrasivamente =abrasivitate= * sub =abrasivo= * sub =abreaction= * sub =abreactive= * adj =abreager= * v =abrogabile= * adj * abrogabile ???? * pt: adj abrogável * en: adj abrogable * abrogabilemente ???? * pt: adv abrogavelmente =abrogar= * v * abrogar ???? * pt: v abrogar * en: v to abrogate * ◊ abrogabile; abrogation; abrogative; abrogator; abrogatori =abrogation= * sub * abrogation ???? * pt: n abrogação * en: n repeal, abrogation =abrogative= * adj * abrogative ???? * pt: adj abrogativo/a * en: adj abrogative * abrogativemente ???? * pt: adv abrogativamente =abrogator= * sub * abrogator ???? * pt: n abrogador * en: n abrogator =abrogatori= * adj * abrogatori ???? * pt: adj abrogatório/a * en: adj rescinding, abrogating =abronia= * sub =abrumper= * v * abrumper [-rump-/-rupt- ???? * pt: v cessar (interromper) * en: v to break off, rend * ◊ abrupte * abrupt- * en: see abrumper =abrupte= * adj * abrupte ???? * pt: adj abrupto/a * en: adj abrupt ( ???? very steep) * abruptemente ???? * pt: adv abruptamente * Abruzzi [I ???? * pt: nprpl Abruzzi [I (região italiana) * en: nprpl Abruzzi * Absalom ???? * pt: nprm Absalom * en: nprm Absalom =absceder= * v * absceder ???? * pt: v absceder * en: v to form (turn into) an abscess * ◊ abscesso * abscess- * en: see absceder =abscesso= * sub * abscesso ???? * pt: n abcesso * en: n abscess =abscinder= * v * abscinder [-scind-/-sciss- ???? * pt: v abscindir * en: v to cut off, abscind * ◊ abscissa * absciss- * en: see abscinder =abscissa= * sub * abscissa ???? * pt: n [Mat. abcissa * en: n Math. abscissa =abscission= * sub =absconder= * v =absconse= * adj =absentar= * v * absentar ???? * pt: v ausentar; * absentar se ausentar-se * en: v -; * absentar se to absent oneself =absente= * adj =absente= * sub * absente ???? * pt: adj ausente * en: adj absent * ◊ absentia; absentismo; absentista; absentar =absentia= * sub * absentia ???? * pt: n ausência * en: n absence; * brillar per su absentia to be conspicuous by one’s absence * absentismo ???? * pt: n absenteismo, absentencionismo * en: n absenteeism =absentismo, absenteismo= * sub * absentista ???? * pt: n absenteísta, abstencionista * en: n absentee (owner) =absentista, absenteista= * sub =absidal= * adj =abside= * sub =absidiola= * sub =absinthic= * adj * absinthic ???? * pt: adj absíntica/o * en: adj absinthial, absinthic =absinthina= * sub * absinthina ???? * pt: n Quim. absíntina * en: n Chem. absinthin =absinthio= * sub * absinthio ???? * pt: n absíntio (planta herbácea aromática e amarga da família das compostas, a artemísia absinthium, vulgarmente chamada losna; bebida alcoólica aromatizada com esta planta.) * en: n absinthe (1. Bot. Absinthium; 2. “alcoholic liquor absinthe”) * ◊ absinthismo; absinthic; absinthina =absinthismo= * sub * absinthismo ???? * pt: n Med. absintismo * en: n Med. absinthism * absolut- * en: see absolver =absolute= * adj * absolute ???? * pt: adj absoluto/a * en: adj absolute; * temperatura absolute absolute temperature; * ablativo absolute ablative absolute * absolutemente ???? * pt: adv absolutamente =absolution= * sub * absolution ???? * pt: n absolvição, remissão * en: n absolution, remission; also: acquittal =absolutisar= * v =absolutisation= * sub =absolutismo= * sub * absolutismo ???? * pt: n absolutismo * en: n absolutism =absolutista= * adj =absolutista= * sub * absolutista ???? * pt: n absolutista * en: n absolutist =absolutistic= * adj =absolutitate= * sub =absolutor= * sub * absolutor ???? * pt: n absolutor * en: n absolver =absolutori= * adj * absolutori ???? * pt: adj absolutório/a * en: adj absolutory, absolving =absolver= * v * absolver ???? * pt: v absolver * en: v to absolve, acquit * ◊ absolution; absolutor; absolutori; absolute-absolutismo, absolutista =absorbente= * adj =absorbente= * sub * absorbente¹ ???? * pt: adj absorvente * en: adj absorbent * absorbente² ???? * pt: n absorvente (substancia que absorve) * en: n absorbent ( ???? absorbing substance) * absorbentemente ???? * pt: adv absorventemente =absorbentia= * sub * absorbentia ???? * pt: n absorvência * en: n absorbency =absorber= * v * absorber [-sorb-/-sorpt- ???? * pt: v absorver; * absorbite in absorvido/absorto em * en: v to absorb; * absorbite in absorbed in * ◊ absorbente-absorbentia; absorbibile; absorption; reabsorber-reabsorption =absorbibile= * adj * absorbibile ???? * pt: adj absorvível * en: adj absorbable * absorbibilemente ???? * pt: adv absorvivelmente =absorbibilitate= * sub * absorpt- * en: see absorber =absorption= * sub * absorption ???? * pt: n absorção * en: n absorption =absorptive= * adj =absorptivitate= * sub =abstemie= * adj =abstemio= * sub * abstent- * en: see abstiner =abstention= * sub * abstention ???? * pt: n abstenção * en: n abstention =abstentionismo= * sub =abstentionista= * adj =abstentionista= * sub * abstentionista ???? * pt: n abstencionista * en: n abstentionist =abstergente= * adj =abstergente= * sub =absterger= * v =abstersion= * sub =abstersive= * adj =abstersivo= * sub =abstinente= * adj * abstinente ???? * pt: adj abstémio/a * en: adj abstemious =abstinentia= * sub * abstinentia ???? * pt: n abstinência * en: n abstinence =abstiner= * v * abstiner [-tin-/-tent- ???? * pt: v abster; * abstiner se de abster-se de * en: v to abstain; * abstiner se de to abstain from * ◊ abstinente-abstinentia; abstention-abstentionista * abstract- * en: see abstraher =abstracte= * sub * abstracte ???? * pt: adj abstracto/a * en: adj abstract =abstraction= * sub * abstraction ???? * pt: n abstracção * en: n abstraction (1. [Logic; 2. state of being lost in thought); * facer abstraction de to disregard, leave out of consideration =abstractismo= * sub =abstractista= * sub =abstractive= * adj =abstraher= * v * abstraher ???? * pt: v abstrair * en: v [Logic to abstract * ◊ abstraction; abstracte =abstruder= * v * abstruder -trud-/-trus- * en: v 1. to thrust away; 2. to conceal * ◊ abstruse * abstrus- * en: see abstruder =abstruse= * adj * abstruse ???? * pt: adj abstruso/a * en: adj abstruse =abstrusitate= * sub =absurde= * adj * absurde ???? * pt: adj absurdo/a * en: adj absurd * ◊ absurditate * absurdemente ???? * pt: adv absurdamente =absurditate= * sub * absurditate ???? * pt: n absurdidade * en: n absurdity =absurdo= * sub =abuccamento= * sub * abuccamento * en: n 1. (action of) seizing, snatching up (with the mouth); 2. (action of) interconnecting (two openings); 3. interview, conference =abuccar= * v * abuccar * en: v 1. to seize, snatch up (with the mouth); 2. to interconnect (two openings); * abuccar se to come or get together (for an interview, a conference, etc.) * ◊ abuccamento =abulia= * sub =abulic= * adj =abulico= * sub =abundante= * adj * abundante ???? * pt: adj abundante * en: adj abundant * abundantemente ???? * pt: adv abundantemente =abundantia= * sub * abundantia ???? * pt: n abundância * en: n abundance; * corno del abundantia cornucopia, horn of abundance or plenty =abundantista= * sub =abundar= * v * abundar ???? * pt: v abundar; * abundar in abundar em/com * en: v to abound, be plentiful; * abundar in to abound in or with * ◊ abundante-abundantia; superabundar-superabundante-superabundantia * abus- * en: see abut- =abusar= * v * abusar ???? * pt: v abusar; * abusar de abusar de * en: v -; * abusar de to abuse, make bad use of =abusator= * sub * abusator ???? * pt: n abusador * en: n abuser, misuser =abusive= * adj * abusive ???? * pt: adj abusivo/a * en: adj abusive ( ???? of improper or wrong use) =abuso= * sub * abuso ???? * pt: n abuso * en: n abuse ( ???? improper or wrong use) * abut- -ut-/-us- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ abusive; abuso-abusar-abusator, disabusar =abysmal= * adj * abysmal ???? * pt: adj abismal * en: adj abysmal =abysmo= * sub * abysmo ???? * pt: n abismo * en: n abysm * ◊ abysmal =abyssal= * adj * abyssal ???? * pt: adj abissal * en: adj abyssal =abyssin= * adj * abyssin ???? * pt: adj abissíno/a * en: adj Abyssinian * ◊ Abyssinia; abyssino =Abyssinia= * sub n pr * Abyssinia ???? * pt: npr Abissínia * en: npr Abyssinia =abyssino= * sub * abyssino ???? * pt: n abissíno/a * en: n Abyssinian =abysso= * sub * abysso ???? * pt: n abisso, abismo * en: n abyss * ◊ abyssal